Las muñecas no tienen corazón
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Estoy segura de que se reía de mí, después de todo, ella sabía todos mis secretos, todo lo que dije o hice alguna vez, ella lo sabe. Sus ojos azules me llenan de rabia, y sus perfectas coletas y ese cabello rubio eran aún peor. Y su perfecta figura... One-shoot o Drabbe, aun no sé... Pero denle una oportunidad...


Yo: Aquí otra historia con dedicatoria (eso rima n.n) Bueno, dedicado a **Kia000**, ojalá que te guste mujer...

**Ale: ... ojalá les guste a todos...**

_Any: ... otro drabble, o quizá one-shoot, aun no estamos seguras..._

Leydi: ... digno de una Demente, o del maestro Edgar Allan Poe, ya leerán...

**_Any y Ale: ... las PPGZ no nos pertenecen..._**

Leydiy Demente: ... la trama en sí, no, etá basado en una historia de Edgar Allan Poe...

**La muñecas no tienen corazón**

Todos dicen que soy inteligente, muchísimo más que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad, esas, que están más preocupadas por estupideces. Yo me preocupo por cosas mucho más importantes, leo muchos libros y trato de comprender algunos misterios. Ah, perdón, no me presenté, me llamo Momoko. Mi cabello es súper largo, de color naranja; mis ojos son de color rosado, bueno, al verme aquí y así, te preguntarás, "_¿Por qué estás tras esas rejas si eres tan inteligente?_" La respuesta es muy simple: pago mi condena. Les contaré mi historia, ésta sucedió esta misma mañana…

**҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈ FLASHBACK ҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉**

_Como cada día, yo desperté muy temprano. Antes que salga el sol, pero, como cada mañana, ella e estaba mirando… sus ojos estaban posados en mí, y sonreía, sí, esa sonrisa hipócrita que me mostraba, cada día. En ese silencio yo podía escuchar los persistentes latidos de su corazón, como un golpeteo. Estoy segura de que se reía de mí, después de todo, ella sabía todos mis secretos, todo lo que dije o hice alguna vez, ella lo sabe. Sus ojos azules me llenan de rabia, y sus perfectas coletas y ese cabello rubio eran aún peor. Y su perfecta figura, es terrible…_

_Todos estos días, desde que llegó a mi casa, me he estado armando de valor para hacer algo. Al fin, hoy me atreví, después de días de tortura, me atreví. No recuerdo mucho, debido a la adrenalina que me invadió en ése momento. Me paré y fui detrás de ella, la sujeté del cabello y, después de mucho intentarlo, terminé quitándole la vida, dejándola sin cabeza, después de todo ahí tampoco había mucho, agucé el oído, no escuchaba su corazón…_

_Por respeto al cuerpo y a la víctima, decidí armarle un pequeño funeral. Corrí al jardín, aún vivo con mis papás, así que traté de evitar hacer sonar las gradas bajo mis pasos. Llegué al patio, ahí cavé lo más rápido que pude, y una vez hecho, metí sus restos en una caja, e introduje el improvisado féretro en la tierra húmeda, lo cubrí nuevamente, estaba contenta… pero algo faltaba, esa no era una tumba, claro, faltaba la inscripción. Una lápida que la describa._

_Subí nuevamente a mi habitación y volví a bajar, llevando conmigo un marcador permanente. Una vez abajo, busqué una piedra plana, y la encontré. En ella, escribí una frase, un poema más bien, "Para Janis Joplin" de Alejandra Pizarnik…_

A cantar dulce y a morirse luego no:

A ladrar.

Así como duerme la gitana de Rousseau

Así cantas,

Más las lecciones de terror.

Hay que llorar hasta romperse

Para crear o decir una pequeña canción,

Gritar tanto para cubrir los agujeros de la ausencia

Eso hiciste vos, eso yo.

Me pregunto si eso no aumentó el error.

Hiciste bien en morir.

Por eso te hablo,

Por eso me confío a una niña monstruo.

_Listo, eso era todo… sonreí para mí misma, el trabajo era impecable._

_-¿Hija? ¿Qué haces?—oh, no, mis padres…_

_-N-nada, estoy aquí, viendo la flores—mentí, ellos se miraron._

_-Bueno, volveremos a la cama, alístate para…_

_Pero el resto no lo escuché, mi madre seguía hablando, pero escuché algo, como un golpeteo, no, era un __**latido**__ y venía de… de la __**tumba**__, no, no puede ser, traté de resistir, ése no era el corazón, mi mamá seguía hablando. Yo no la escuchaba, ya no lo podía aguantar._

_-BASTA, lo admito, la maté, ahí está, búsquenla… pero hagan que su corazón se detenga…—mis padres, asustados, cavaron en el lugar donde yo había señalado. De ahí la sacaron, su sonrisa aún estaba ahí, pero estaba __**muerta**__, aun así su corazón se escuchaba._

_-Momoko, ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto?—me dijo mi madre, horrorizada._

_-B-bueno, es que su sonrisa la odiaba… NO ME GUSTA._

_-Pero hija, no era como para…_

_-Sí, sí era para eso… la odiaba._

_-Hija, esta muñeca te la regló Miyako, con mucho cariño._

_-P-pero…_

_-No, nada de eso. Además, las muñecas no tienen corazón—me aclaró mi padre—lo que escuchabas era tu reloj._

_De repente reparé en que junto a la muñeca esa había enterrado mi reloj, el cual era muy ruidoso…_

_-Hija, promete que nunca más lo harás. Vamos, tienes que ir a la escuela._

_-P-pero…_

_-Nada de eso, tienes que ir, tienes seis años y ya es hora…_

**҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉ END FLASHBACK ҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈**

Y aquí me encuentro. Pago mi condena.

-Señorita Akatsutsumi, vuelva a su clase y no esté colgándose en las rejas del colegio—es la maestra, no me queda de otra, adiós, luego te contaré alguna otra cosa más…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: ¿Ya saben qué historia es?

**Ale: ... ojalá que sí, está en base a...**

_Any: ..."el corazón delator"..._

Leydi: ... ojalá les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews...

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
